User blog:SonicAsura/Mixels Wikia Group Project(How to make the Wikia more fun for everyone)
Hello everyone! This SonicAsura here again with another blog. This time it's much more different than the others. I'm calling on you Mixel Fans & Wikia Members! I think we should work together to create something fun to the Wikia. What do you think it should be? A weekly video starring Mixels from Lego & also OC Mixels. A multiplayer Mixels game where we can join in & have with each other or a fan made Wikia series for everyone to enjoy & be a part of! Maybe even weekly contests for us to compete in for fun or cool prizes! What do you think we should try & do? Here's a list & vote to see what we can do together! This all for now but make sure to have fun & tell me what you think! I can do the contests for everyone but I need some help from you guys to make assist in the games & videos. Thank you for any assistance in this project! SonicAsura is out! Mixels Multiplayer Game: Mixels Paint War-Online multiplayer game where you choose your favorite Mixels to play as in a paintball war around Mixel Land! Choose whether to go solo in a free for all or team up with two or more players in Team War. Choose different fields with obstacles from the Fiery Wastelands to the Orbitopia & many more! Use Cubits to Mix, Max & Murp & bring all out paint destruction to you opponents. Select between 5 different weapons from paint guns, paint brushes, rollers, paint tornado grenades & paint mines to take out your opponents! In Team War defeat all your opponents by dropping their Health Gauge to zero or play Turf Stealer where the team with the most painted area wins! New OC fighters appear to join in the fight! Votes: Mixel Fighters: Online multiplayer game where you play as your favorite Mixels characters against friends in a all out battle! Choose main Mixel Characters or make your own to join in the fight! Fight up to four people whether to fight with your own Mixel Team or team up with others in Team Battle! Use the Cubits to Mix, Murp & Max your way to victory! Collect Ultra Stars to unleash powerful Ultra Star Modes to finish your opponents off! Practice in the training room & select a variety of weapons to use in battle! New characters appear the more you play! Votes:1 Weekly Video: Mixels Show Case: A weekly video series starring a Mixels tribe from the Lego series & a OC Mixel Tribe from a lucky chosen Wikia member. The characters get a mini character episode to show case who they are & what amazing things they can do from their special powers to incredible Mixes & Maxes including an adventure with the two star tribes! Votes:1 Cubit Adventures: A weekly video series starring the Lego Mixel Tribes but also OC Tribes of the people of the Mixel Wikia! A 6 to 10 minute video of cool adventures of the OC & Lego Mixel Tribes solving problems with the powers of the Cubits & journeying to new worlds & lands & meeting new friends & new people across different worlds while having fun & protecting them from the Nixels! Votes:1 Contests: Mixoni Contest: Create your best Mixoni using either Mixels from Lego or characters from other series or OCs & Characters you make to win Mixoni Stars! Votes: Mixel Tribe Contest: Enter your OC Mixels to compete in a contest to see who is better judging on powers, personalities & tribes to OC stars! Votes: Ultra Star Contest: Create your best Ultra Star Mode for any Lego Mixels or your own Mixel Tribes to win Ultra Star Mixels & Ultra Stars! Votes: Max Contest: Enter your best Maxes to compete for the best Max each week & earn Max Stars! Votes: 1 Category:Blog posts